


[Podfic] I'd Rather Cut You Than The Wedding Cake

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [31]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Villains, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are not for the faint of heart. Or was it the violent of heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'd Rather Cut You Than The Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd rather cut you than the wedding cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472439) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Crookedspoon is an enabler and should be stopped. ;) Thanks for this love!! <3

I'd Rather Cut you Than The Wedding Cake

By: crookedspoon

 

12:17

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bBatman%20&%20Injustice%5d%20Id%20Rather%20Cut%20You%20Than%20The%20Wedding%20Cake.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
